One of the more troublesome parasites known in the world today are the trypanosomes. The trypanosomes comprise a group of flagellate protozoans of the genus Trypanosoma that often live as parasites in the blood of man and other vertebrates. These deadly pathogens are usually transmitted through insect bites, and can cause a wide range of serious diseases in humans and animals. Although at present there are several compounds known for fighting trypanosomiasis, such as berenil and pentamidine, the current range of drugs against this disease suffer from drawbacks such as toxicity, various undesirable side effects, need for high dosage levels, and even development of a resistance to certain drugs by the parasites. What is desired is a compound which exhibits high levels of anti-parasitic activity, yet at the same time is safe, convenient, non-toxic, and minimizes the occurrence of harmful side effects.